The present invention relates to a metal sheet member processing machine and more particularly, to a finished product receiving system for use with a metal sheet member processing machine.
A metal sheet member processing machine generally has the outside side provided with a finished product receiving rack adapted to receive finished products. A finished product receiving rack for this purpose comprises a plurality of rollers for guiding finished products toward the rear side. Workers pick up finished products from the finished product receiving rack and arrange finished products in stacks for delivery. This finished products arrangement method requires much labor and wastes much time.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is therefore the main object of the present invention to provide a finished product receiving system for use with a sheet member processing machine, which saves much labor and time in collection of finished products.
To achieve this and other objects of the present invention, the finished product receiving system is used with a metal sheet member processing machine for receiving finished products, comprising an elongated rack body with rollers, terminals arranged in parallel at one lateral side of the rack body, a driving rod, a plurality of links coupled between the driving rod and the rollers, a master air cylinder controlled to move the driving rod to further force the links to bias the rollers of the elongated rack body between the operative position for receiving finished metal sheet members from a metal sheet member processing machine and the non-operative position for enabling received finished metal sheet members to fall to the terminals, and auxiliary air cylinders respectively installed in the terminals and controlled to move a respective piston rod between the extended position for receiving finished metal sheet members from the rollers of the rack body and the received position for moving collected finished metal sheet members from the front side of the terminals to the rear side for further delivery. Further, the terminals each have mounting lugs provided at two sides for mounting.